


Cheer Yourself Up!

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bullying, Cheerleaders, Hurt/Comfort, Magical Realism, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: The Loudest Yard AU Lincoln befriends a girl who wants to be a musician.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Lincoln was walking in the forest

"Stupid mom she forced me to play football it's her fault football is dangerous for my brain!"

Suddenly he hears a soft voice

"Come on you can do it"

Lincoln thought 'Enchanting voice of encouragement'

It was a girl with curly dark brown hair and tan skin. She wears a red cheerleading outfit.

"There's a cheer off tonight you got a trophy to win everything's gonna be fine and you need to express yourself through cheerleading ugh!"

'Stupid mom and dad forced me to do cheerleading!'

She takes a deep breath and began to hum a song

The birds hears her humming

Lincoln was moved to tears by a girl's beautiful voice

But she hears a voice

"Well well well"

It was a girl with blonde hair in a ponytail. She wears a red cheerleading outfit.

"Hello Bibi"

"Hey Danielle what are you doing"

Danielle mocked "Practice for the cheer off what do you want Bibi!"

Bibi said "I was singing a song to express myself"

Danielle laughed

"That's why they call Crazy Bibi you're not supposed to sing for the cheerleaders you win a trophy some day!"

Bibi growled

"For starters see you in the cheer off!"

As Danielle left, Bibi pulled out her guitar and play a angry tune

Lincoln walked to Bibi

"Hi I'm Lincoln you must be Bibi the way you hum a song is so amazing!"

"Thanks but my parents signed me up for cheerleading"

"Same here"

Suddenly an idea popped into Lincoln's brain

"That's it I'll help you win the cheer off!"

"That's a great idea"

Lincoln sees a pink radio

"Okay new plan"


	2. Chapter 2

Today is finally the cheer off

Bibi walked to a stage

Lincoln pulls out a radio and play a merengue song

Bibi began to dance

Danielle's jaw dropped

Bibi pulled out the pom poms and shakes them

The crowd cheers

Later

Lincoln arrived home but sees his parents feeling sad

"Mom Dad"

"Hey Son we just wanted to say"

"We're sorry for forcing you to play football"

"I realized that you're too smart for football but you're our son family will support each other"

"It's okay mom dad"

Meanwhile

Bibi arrived home with a cheer off trophy but sees her parents crying

They apologized for trying to change their daughter

Bibi forgives her parents

The End


End file.
